New Rose
by read4evr
Summary: Rose leaves court after Dimitri says 'Love Fades, Mine Has'. She then returns 2 and a half years to celebrate her 21st birthday with those closest to her but she is battered and scarred with what happened to her when she was away. Who can help her and how much time does she have with an army constantly chasing her. M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated since I uploaded my first fanfic. Please don't hate me, I'll try update more :) Sorry if anyone thinks I am copying their story, any of their ideas and if there are any mistakes. I always wanted to try a fanfic set after Dimitri says "Love Fades, Mine Has" so here it goes.**

**All POV's will be Roses unless specified. She was never in a relationship with Adrian. Rose never found out Abe was her Dad.**

**Disclaimer(I'm only doing one for the entire story): I don't own anything apart from the plot line and any characters I make up along the way, everything else belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter 1:**

"Love Fades, Mine Has." He never phrased it like that, it was always about our reputations, our age, the danger to our charge. He had pushed me away but he never just gave up on our love, how can love as strong as ours just disappear, just fade. I could feel the tears pouring down my face like a stream of acid burning my skin. In that moment I vowed to myself never to let another man in, never love again, never feel this heart-ache again. Forcing myself to look at him I said "Goodbye ," in my coldest voice.

I head to Liss' room to talk as I haven't been to see her in a while with all the time she has been spending with Dimitri. As I got closer to her a door I could hear crashing and yelling, I rushed in stake to see Liss throwing furniture around ranting as soon as she saw me she yelled "You, how could you. Do you have any idea what he has been through. You always have to twist things, make them all about you. I hate you, you selfish bitch, I never want to see you again!" I was shocked, Lissa who has been there most of my life, my sister. I checked the bond to see if there was any darkness but there wasn't any, it was all her. I said only one thing as I left "Your family would be ashamed of you."

I walked backed to my room a plan already forming in my head, then I stopped what of my brothers Eddie, Christian and Adrian, they were my only regret but I couldn't have them leave they had lives here. I got back to my room and decided to write them a letter after I packed. I only packed a few clothes, my stakes and all my cash, which was a lot as I have been saving pretty much my entire life as Lissa always bought stuff for me and I had money left over from my 'trip' to Russia. I got started on my letter,

_Sparky, Ed-man and Addie,_

_I can't do it anymore, I've been hurt to much. Dimitris love has faded Liss hates me, the only thing keeping me here are you guys. I love yous, as a brothers. Sparky find a nice girl and keep working on your magic, it's badass. Ed-man be the great Guardian I know you are and ask Mia on a date already. Addie settle down, go back to college, be the great man I know you are. This is not goodbye forever, I'll miss you._

_Love, Rosie._

There were tear drops on the page as I put in to the envelope, I left it on the desk beside my bed. With that I left court not knowing when I was coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Christian POV**

I was going to Eddies with Adrian to see if Rose was there, she hasn't been answering any of my or Adrians texts or calls we are starting to get worried.

"Do you think she's ok?" Adrian said in a small voice, he has been really quite since he came to me looking for Rose.

"I'm sure she's just busy with Guardian stuff or something" I say trying to keep my worry for her out of my voice. When we get to Eddies Adrian knocks on the door. A very tired looking Eddie opens the door, which is understandable cause its quite early in the morning, almost six I think.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asks

"HaveyouseenRose?" Adrian says in one breath

"What?" is Eddies reply

"Have you seen Rose?" I say in a really slow voice

"No not since Tuesday, she canceled movie night yesterday. Why?"

"Adrian was knocking on my door like a mad man asking about her saying something was wrong" I say in a irratated voice, but who can blame me I'm tired. Eddie stood right up hearing the words 'Rose' and 'something' wrong in the same sentence.

"Have you tried her apartment" Eddie said

"No" Adrian and I said feeling like idiots

"Come on then lets go look" Eddie said exasperatedly

As we neared her apartment a sense of dread set over me I looked at the others and saw their faces change into a look of despair and dread, I was sure a similar look was on my face. They meet my eyes and we all started to run towards her apartment, I wold die if anything happened to her, she was my little sister. I'm pretty sure we looked stupid judging by the looks on the faces of the Guardians around us. I'm not surprised it was two Moroi chasing after a Guardian all of us in our pajamas. Eddie got to her room first and was knocking her door like mad, when no-one answered Eddie took a step back and kicked the door down. We all rushed in and saw the room bare apart from a letter on the desk by the bed. Adrian hesitately picked it up and read it out, little did I know those words would haunt my dreams for the next 3 years.

_Sparky, Ed-man and Addie,_

_I can't do it anymore, I've been hurt to much. Dimitris love has faded Liss hates me, the only thing keeping me here are you guys. I love yous, as a brothers. Sparky find a nice girl and keep working on your magic, it's badass. Ed-man be the great Guardian I know you are and ask Mia on a date already. Addie settle down, go back to college, be the great man I know you are. This is not goodbye forever, I'll miss you._

_Love, Rosie._

Those bastards, they drove away my little Rosie, my sister, I looked up to see my hands on fire I quickly got rid of them I looked at Adrian he was standing there tears pouring down his face mumbling Rosie under his breath, I then looked at Eddie he was standing there shaking head hanging at first I thought it was with grief then he looked up and I saw his eyes, they were full of tears but eye could see the rage. All of a sudden he ran out of the room, Then I pieced it together he couldn't give out to the Princess but he could go after Belikov.

"Come on he is going after Belikov" I shouted over my shoulder as I ran to the small cafe on the other side of court where Belikov ate breakfast. I got there as he was leaving the cafe, I looked around nervously trying to see Eddie.

"Hello Lord Ozera, how is your Aunt?" I heard, I turned around to see Belikov.

"Fine Belikov, just fine" I said stiffly

"Have you seen Eddie today" Adrian asked

"No, goodbye" he said

I stood there wondering where Eddie was when Belikov walked by a bush and got tackeld to the ground, Eddie was sitting on him punching him over and over again shouting, _"How could you, she gave you everything, almost died. You're an asshole, I'm gonna kill you for hurting her, because of you she is gone, my little Rosie is gone!"_

The Guardians that had been assigned to watch Dimitri finally pulled Eddie off, a Guardian held him back while another asked him why he attacked Belikov.

Eddie looked at him and said "Because of him Rose Hathaway left court, because of him my sister is gone."

The Guardian holding Eddie let him go in shock only then did I realise that it was a Guardian Rose was friends with Mikhail Tanner. Eddie kicked Belikov a couple of times before walking away Adrian went after him and as he passed Belikov he punched him in the nose, I could hear the crunch from here. I went after Eddie and Adrian but when I got to Belikov I looked him in the eye and said "burn in hell" then set his hair and duster on fire. I caught up o Adrian and Eddie they looked at me then said "What did you do"

"I set his hair and stupid coat on fire" we all burst out laughing, we sobered up pretty quickly thinking of our missing sister.

"I miss her" Eddie said in a small voice.

"We all do" I said.

"When will we see her again" Adrian said.


End file.
